


Lawful days, chaotic nights

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Insectophobia, Mystical Creatures, Obscenities, Small Towns, Swearing, Urban Fantasy, WTF Kombat 2021, praise the edgelord, top 10 pranks that went too far
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Ах, Рита, Рита, зачем ты так громко говорила о своей инсектофобии прямо при всех, прямо на площади, куда весь городок пришел послушать предвыборные дебаты кандидатов в мэры.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Lawful days, chaotic nights

Х. тихонько крадется сквозь ночь, улыбаясь во весь рот. Новолуние, тишина, лепота, в такие ночи прекрасно спится, и все спят. Все, кроме барсука, то есть нее.

Барсуки как известно, звери ночные, любят жрать мясо, а когти у них занимают треть следа.

Почти вылитая Х.

Неудивительно, что она чувствует странное родственное отношение к этим куньим, которые давно убрались из окрестностей их городка. В старом заброшенном барсучнике отлично коротаются длинные вечера, особенно после того, как Э. оттащила туда удобную подстилку, пачку книг в водонепроницаемом ящике и собачьи консервы, которые можно открыть даже преображенными руками. Нужно только время от времени чистить барсучник от червей и залетных лис.

Ах, Рита, Рита, зачем ты так громко говорила о своей инсектофобии прямо при всех, прямо на площади, куда весь городок пришел послушать предвыборные дебаты кандидатов в мэры.

Даже тихо, даже подружке на ушко говорить такое не стоит.

Черви в барсучнике в этот раз собрались преотборные. Даже немного жаль тратить их на такое. Подумав, Х. немного меняет маршрут. Да, старик М. вряд ли оценит консервную банку из помойки, пусть и отмытую, но вот червей в ней... М. — единственный из знакомых Х. точно любит рыбалку, так почему бы и да. Потом можно будет зайти на уху. Он не откажет ей по старой дружбе. Х. облизывается. Предвкушение это хорошо.

Но летние ночи юны и мчатся со всех ног, нужно торопиться, чтобы все получилось, как надо, как просит душа, как не просит Рита. Если чего она и будет просить, так это пощады, но это не точно.

Х. улыбается во весь рот. Х. — is for «хаотик», вот какова истина, и неважно, что Х. стоит на страже закона . Все на свете — это разные проявления одного и того же. Одного и того же хаоса. Забавно, что Рита — нет пределов у вселенной и того, насколько тупым может быть отдельно взятое ебанько, — никогда не поймет этого. Чудесно, что Э., Н. и С. знают это точно.

Дом у Риты очень респектабельный. Белое крыльцо, белые стены, безупречно чистые окна, горшки с цветами у дорожки, газон — как дорогой ковер.

Что ж.

Здравствуй, Рита, с праздником, Рита.

Мне есть, что сказать тебе, Рита, но самые важные слова в своей жизни мы произносим молча. Так что вместо банальных, скучных, вульгарных слов я оставлю тебе послание, полного глубокого символизма, даже если ты вряд ли его поймешь. Надежда мой компас земной, в конце концов.

Дождевые черви — как символ вечного труда на благо других, пусть даже ты жрешь землю и делаешь из нее говно, это все еще польза. Удобрения нужны цветам, которые вырастут из твоего говна, пусть даже ты этого не увидишь.

Гусеницы — как символ перерождения, что ждет тебя в конце пути, Рита, а если повезет, то и раньше. Отринь тьму невежества, Рита, позволь себе стать жижей, а потом бабочкой. Ты, конечно, однодневка, но блядские тонкие крылышки можешь и опробовать в полете хоть раз, просто дай им наполниться гемолимфой, расправиться, просохнуть.

Стоп, надо и делом заняться.

Х. аккуратно развешивает по петуниям паутину с крупными пауками — ваша жертва не будет напрасной, товарищи, — сажает на стекла слизней и добавляет им чуть магии, чтобы не сползли по гладкому стеклу до утра.

Праздник, с которым я тебя поздравляю, Рита, это почти как Хэллоуин, только лучше и летом. Прими же мои дары с благодарностью.

— И не лень тебе, — приносит ветер слова и смешок. В стекле, там, где нет слизней, мелькает темная фигура. Х. возится уже час, так что места фигуре мало.

Х. улыбается. Это не игрушки, это другое слово на букву «и».

Искусство.

— Не лень, — смеется она в ответ.

Из кухни на первом этаже раздается дикий визг. Х. мгновенно перекидывается — и очень вовремя: свет нескольких вспышек на секунду слепит ее глаза, а потом она одним прыжком оказывается на другой стороне улицы и растворяется во мраке. Рита, конечно же, неблагодарная блядь, неспособная оценить чужие старания, но кого это волнует. Уж точно не Х.

Она бежит сквозь ночь, наслаждаясь свободой и силой, ночь струится вокруг речной водой, темная фигура смеется и мчится рядом, как ебаный ковер-самолет в ебаном Аладдине от ебаного Диснея, и это хорошо. Лучше быть персонажем сказки, чем подыхать от скуки. Да, ее приключения порой опасны, но рутина — рутина смертельна для оборотней почище серебра.

***

Размеренный — правильный — вечер С. включает в себя неторопливый подъем, неторопливый душ, неторопливую варку кофе в правильной турке и неторопливое чтение городской газеты перед суматошной ночью. Несуматошных ночей в этом городе не бывает, и С. точно знает, кого благодарить за это, чтоб их блохи закусали, кошачьи или волчьи, неважно.

Неправильный вечер включает в себя огромный кричащий заголовок о том, что в их город заявился Жеводанский-зверь-мутант-инопланетянин и отложил свои яйца прямо в жилище одного из самых уважаемых — полное вранье — жителей города.

Кофе расплывается по первой полосе пятном, и там, где с ним смешалась слюна С., в тонкой газетной бумаге появляются прорехи, но огромного волчару на снимке С., конечно, ни с кем не спутает, даже если на половину морды теперь красуется дыра.

Из отставленной чашки с кофе слышится шепоток: «Кажется, она не в духе».

«Немедленно сюда. Обе. И третью вызовите», — от голоса С. по турке бежит иней, но в чашке только хихиканье и «Oui, mon général».

С. даже не вздыхает. Нет, пока никто не видит, она почти улыбается.

Потому что рутина убивает вампиров не хуже, чем оборотней.


End file.
